cosmicblazetestfandomcom-20200213-history
Top 10 2014 Anime
10. Shingeki no Bahamut: Genesis Bahamut is one unique yet normal thing. It's a normal fantasy anime that started good and ended slightly disappointing. But the unique thing that I like about it is its direction. Dynamic camera uses can alone captivate you on the show. It might be lackluster on other things, but it ended justifying everything it set. 9. Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works (TV) After that failure of an adaptation by Studio DEEN, ufotable adapted the 2nd route of the popular visual novel. A fun and dumb adventure taking place in one of the most messiest universe in fiction. It has its own problem with tedious world building. But it was justified by its beautiful animation and fight choreography and its own set of characters. UBW deserves the spot for no. 9. 8. Kiseijuu: Sei no Kakuritsu An anime adaptation of the award-winning manga of the same name, Kiseijuu looks deeps inside human nature and the hierarchy of living beings. All these things form a cohesive story but if you wonder why it's just on top 7 because Kiseijuu isn't even trying harder. It has bad and repetitive episodes but other aspects justifies that. 7. Barakamon Slice-of-life makes me asleep but Barakamon is different. It contains a fantastic cast, an endearing animation, and a slice-of-life + comedy that makes you wanna have more. Its lightheartedness is its greatest strength. Barakamon proves itself as a gem. 6. Shirobako Looking at the picture, Shirobako is just about "cute girls doing cute things". But that's not true, rather it's "cute girls doing hard things". This anime is shows the hardships of being adult. The hardships, your work, and your finances. Shirobako also shows how hard it is to work in the anime industry, it shows the otaku fandom culture and its effect in the industry. But you know Shirobako makes it fun because you work where you want to work. 5. Monogatari (Hanamonogatari and Tsukimonogatari) Monogatari is one of my favorite series. This year's Monogatari focuses on other characters that rarely appear in last year's Monogatari. Hanamonogatari is all about Kanbaru. I didn't like her much as a character before but Hanamonogatari develop her gradually. Hanamonogatari is all about growing up. Kanbaru after being left by her senpai/s, she faces an old rival that makes Kanbaru transform. Tsukimonogatari marks the start of the third season. Tsukimonogatari is quite different from others. In Bakemonogatari and the suceeding series, Araragi is saving the girls' literal inner demons. Tsukimonogatari now criticises Araragi of his white knight complex. Tsukimonogatari forces him to stop that thing and I think this is good for Araragi because of that he suffered as a bad character. Hana and Tsuki strayed from the original structure of the Monogatari and begins the true story. 4. Zankyou no Terror This might be the most controversial choice ever. Many hate it because Five. I don't think like that actually. It is all about rebellion in society and adolescence. Yes, they chosen the terrorists that are actually kids because it's a show about youth rebellion. Did Five make it bad? Yes, I think the show will be better without her. But the peaks of Zankyou cannot even be brought down by Five. I think it deserves Top 3. 3. Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso